deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Besan "Balrock" Balmorrow
MORE THAN YOU EVER WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT BESAN Common Statistics''' '' Race: Human Age: 25 Height: 6’6" Weight: 260 Hair: None, save for a black ponytail Skin Tone: Light brown Skin Texture: Rough, a few scars and marks Eye Color: Hazel Accent: Urban Waterdeep/Sword Coast. Sounds very rough and common. Recognizable Features: VERY large. Black ponytail. Spoken Languages: Common Left or Right Handed: Right Deity: Not especially religious but says prayers typically to Chauntea, Tymora, Tempus and Waukeen Class: Brawler Alignment: Lawful Neutral (with good tendencies). Besan lives by a code he has adopted and developed from watching other bouncers and his own experiences. It doesn’t have hard and fast rules such as a paladin’s, and he’s been known to break it on occasion, but he does have a strong sense of honor and pride, though this would surprise most who don’t know him well. Besan favors law and order and a sense of goodness and freedom for the simple fact that these factors usually bring in more customers, which means he is typically paid more. Nevertheless, given the chaotic environment of a tavern, and that in his experience he’s seen more “evil-bent” organizations (i.e., thieves’ guilds, etc.) get more done when times are tough, he is certainly not above working with these sorts of groups, putting the ends ahead of the means. Relatives: He has a mother and father who may or may not still be alive somewhere and about whom he couldn’t care less. In addition, he has two brothers and two sisters with whom he has lost complete touch. He occasionally thinks about his youngest sister. ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength: 18. Besan is obviously big and strong. However, while his legs are proportionate in size to his chest and well-muscled, his primary strength lies in his upper body. He is very adept at leveraging that strength in fights (wrestling, etc.), often besting stronger warriors. Dexterity: 14. As one might imagine from his size, Besan is not fast or speedy and does not run well. But through his extensive fighting and experience, he is relatively agile, has good hand-eye coordination and has excellent balance. Due to his experience boxing and fighting, he can dodge some blows and rarely overextends himself. He is NOT a good dancer, but this is mostly is a mental issue rather than a physical one. Constitution:14. Durable and robust, Besan can exert himself for long periods, though he will typically complain about it without some ale. His endurance does not extend to running, as he will quickly tire. Intelligence: 10. Although not the smartest of men, Besan is actually a quick study and picks up things fairly quickly. He simply has never had any sort of schooling or teaching, picking up most of what he knows while on the job. He writes and reads common at a basic level and anything beyond one page will annoy him. He knows the basics of math…barely. He has a good memory and remembers much of what he hears, thus leading to a solid knowledge of current events and history as he travels around (but only about where he’s been typically). He is ignorant of any sort of arts, sciences, etc. Wisdom: 12. His saving grace in many respects, Besan has a fair amount of common sense and is capable of focusing very intensely on a particular goal, object, etc. His awareness and focus make him one of the better bouncers, able to sense trouble before it blows up. Still, he can be quick to anger and will act rashly. He usually reads people well, save for a few exceptions (e.g., Elle). Charisma: 10. His size and gruffness can be off-putting to many when they first meet him. But Besan is an outgoing, friendly sort, very tolerant of most until they prove him otherwise. He is very rough in his manners, lacking all sorts of social graces. He sees cursing, drinking and leering at women as his rights because of his job. Not a leader, but always a strong supporter of people who get things done. ''Appearance '' A mountain of a man, Besan is tall, wide and big-boned. Further adding to the fearsome appearance is his bald head (save for the black ponytail) and the typical sneer or leer on his face. While there is definitely fat on his body, he is in fact in pretty good shape. Comments about his size will be met with a good natured joke or snicker. Continued references to his size will be met with responses of a more physical nature. He’s generally in good humor but has his limits. He is typically dressed in red (and possibly some black) and in clothes that show off his size and physique, especially his chest and arms. This is more practical than personal preference, as he has found that this style of clothing tends to be more intimidating and attracts attention to himself, both of which he finds helpful in his job. He prefers light rather than heavy clothing so he won’t sweat so much. While he is bald, this is also a practical choice related to his job. He could grow out his hair, but prefers to shave it every day. This is one of the few rituals he does every day, and he’s good at it, rarely cutting himself. In combat, he usually wears some sort of light or medium armor. When on the job, he uses only his fists, unless dealing with something otherworldly. In that case, or if adventuring, he has developed a combat style of using a shield to both bash opponents and better protect himself against attacks from things like ghouls and shadows (both of which he truly hates). He may also take out Harold, a frozen fish that he uses like a club or a sap to knock people out. When the fish finally thaws, or is near disintegrated after combat, he simply gets a new Harold. Occasionally, depending on the type of fish, he may refer to it as Chester. Besan saw another bouncer use a frozen fish to smack a few heads once and immediately took to the whole concept. ''Personality '' Outgoing and gregarious, Besan is a friendly but rough sort. Generally unafraid to go up to anyone and start talking, part of this is simply a way he can quickly get a bead on people and identify potential troublemakers. It’s also boring after a while in a tavern, and conversations (and flirting) and what makes a long night go by faster. It’s quite possible Besan talks too much, but no one has ever said that to his face. He flirts and makes lewd comments, but he typically never means much by it, and if someone is clearly bothered by it, he’ll stop (though they have to make it clear). While he imagines himself the cool, calm type, anyone spending just a little time with him can tell he typically wear his heart on his sleeve. He tends to make friends quickly, though he often judges the relationships to be stronger than they actually are, and before arriving in Mistriven, would fall in “love” with a different woman two or three times a week. He is smooth with those of the fairer sex while on the job, but one on one, and if he really likes the woman, he tends to stutter, babble and generally look like a fool. In the familiar space of a tavern, he is near fearless. In other environments, he is much more reserved, ready to let others take the lead. But if called upon, especially if helping someone, he will always do what needs to be done. He is cautious around magic, wary of demons, devils and the undead (especially disturbing tombs and such) and hates and fears clowns. ''Relationships (updates in italics)'' Elle Menson: Well aware of her beauty, smarts and gracefulness, as well as his own shortcomings, Besan has done everything he can to take things slowly with her, perpetually afraid that she will one day realize she is entirely way out of his league. Nevertheless, he has fallen head over heels in love with her. If she asks him to jump, he will ask “how high?” and then get her tea. He continues to move things along slowly though, as he doesn’t want to screw up their relationship. She has, so far, been the game-changer in his life, making him question his old habits and priorities. For a while, the two hit a couple of vaguely rough patches, with Besan standing up Elle for a ball and the two having their first major argument about.....well...nothing. In each case, the two have managed to patch things up in a way that Besan thought was both satisfactory and comfortable, almost enjoying at times their argument and their back and forth. He is beginning to walk less on eggshells around her and be himself more (for better or worse), realizing that ieven f he does screw up on occasion, she will not necessarily go off running and screaming and leave him forever. At least, provided he doesn't screw up TOO badly. If anything, he remains more dedicated to her than before, even as he learns more of her....idiosyncracies. Besan feels he and Elle have grown even closer together of late, having shared secrets and come to have a better understanding of who the other is. He is still dazzled by her, but also has found (on rare occasions) a sense of when he needs to try to reign her in, or at least get her to see the limitations of some of her far-out, fairy tail plans, even if those plans and her innocent imagation are some of the things he loves about her. He still feels there is much to learn about her, but is more comfortable with their relationship. Just her being around is enough to make him happy. '' '''Kashir Brathand': Besan has always admired knights and those who live by a code, admiring their way of life and willingness to do what needs to be done. While he may poke fun at Kashir and occasionally roll his eyes at the man’s philosophy, Besan thinks very highly of Kashir and is in near-awe of his fighting ability (as well as his ability to successfully navigate the crypts without getting lost). His admiration for the man has grown since their last expedition in the Fellhurst church crypts, and even if others are annoyed at Kashir's stand, Besan is aware of one thing: the bottom line is that Kashir is a friend, and Besan will do whatever he can to help him. Besan has seen less of Kashir lately, but still considers him a close friend. He hopes Kashir knows that he can count on him if something comes up. He's quite pleased that Kashir and Dawn seem to have found one another. Raya Lyonall: Besan and Raya are developing a close friendship, one that was originally based on his friendship with Elle, but now capable of standing by itself (he hopes). He is pleased that Elle and Raya are friendly again, and it gives him no amount of amusement that the two are so different. He appreciates her seriousness and focus, which not only helps him get things done but also is fodder for all sorts of jokes. ''As a result of things he has learned, Besan is actually quite suspicious of Raya these days, and even moreso of her recent disappearnce. He wants to like her, for Elle's sake, but too many questions have arisen for him to be comfortable with her anymore. Things just aren't adding up, and he is fearful of Raya and her intentions towards Elle.'' Sheyleigh: '''For a while, Besan wasn't incredibly fond of Sheyleigh, for despite her beauty, she seemed even more flighty than Elle. However, he's grown to like her quite a bit, and she's always come through for Besan when he's asked her for something. '''Cecilia Eaves: Besan has referred to Cecilia as a female copy of himself, just prettier. He is attracted to her, though whether it’s just her raw sexuality as a follower of Sharess or some sort of actual connection he can’t tell. He is committed to keeping their relationship purely platonic and has come to her for relationship advice on occasion Lately she seems to have completely ignored him, or perhaps been busy with other things, something he hopes to rectify soon, though he wonders if he has entirely misjudged their back and forth. Besan still hasn't seen much of Cecilia lately, but was very impressed with her recent performance at the bardic performance in Fellhurst. '' '''Kirisyar Clark: '''Besan still doesn't know a hell of a lot about Kirisyar, whom he calls Miss Kris, but has always enjoyed their interactions. He at one point hoped to get her to work as a cook and chef at the tavern. She gives him whatever sorts of alchol she finds in her travels, something he is always grateful for. '''Hitomi Nakamura': Besan was briefly infatuated with Hitomi when first meeting her, and was fascinated by a woman so skilled with the blade. He also quickly realized that her culture made for too many differences and she was way too serious for him. He still doesn’t understand her very well. Nevertheless, he respects her greatly and thinks she would be a good person to get to know better. He thinks Kashir and Hitomi would make a great couple, although only because imagining the two of them trying to fumble their way in bed together makes for a good laugh. Besan is now quite upset with Hitomi for her decisions in the church in Fellhurst and her decision-making related to attacking the congregation and leaving Kashir in the crypts to take responsibility, though he may not show such feelings outwardly at first. His initial emotions towards her are slightly tempered because of their relationships with Kashir, but he is generally seething towards her right now. While still considering Hitomi's judgment suspect, he has lightened on the woman of late. She seems quite lonely of late, and while he doesn't want to pity her, he does. He still doesn't really get her philosophy and lifestyle, he's trying to be a good person and friend towards her. '' '''Chaelvin': Besan is a bit conflicted on the man he calls Wizard. On one hand, he’s seen enough to know that the man is interested in knowledge and power and doesn’t always have the common sense to think it all through. Plus, Besan is naturally distrustful and wary of magic. On the other hand, Wizard is definitely smart, been nice enough to Besan, and seems to be at the center of many different expeditions and plots. A good man to get to know better. On one recent trip to the witches coven, Besan saw Chaelvin exhibit more emotion than he had ever seen before. After learning more of the situation, as well as the wizard's knowledge of wine, Besan has taken a great liking to Chaelvin. He would certainly try to help when needed. Tezrakk: It’s not like Besan knows him well at all, but he certainly sees Tez enough at the tavern. While he knows many fear or distrust him, Besan has decided to play it straight with Tez, get him what he needs at the tavern and see how things progress. While he’s skeptical of the half-orc, he thinks it would be great if Tez could be convinced to fight more on behalf of the city. He's seen how many of the returning Yulash "heroes" behave with regards to Tez, and believes there is something more to him, but has no evidence of anything. ''Ben: Besan met Ben during the recent expedition to the crypts in Fellhurst, and it was more than enough. Despite some similarities in their attitudes, Besan finds the man rude (even for him) and a complete hypocrite. He seems to not care a damn what anyone says about him, but seems to have no trouble giving orders or providing snide attitudes. Seeing him slaughter townsfolk--or at least that's how Besan perceives it--in the church, and then take no responsibilty for it or express no feelings about it, has Besan completely pissed, and he'll likely say something if the two meet up again. It annoys him no end that Kashir, not Ben, is in jail. '' '''Reln Chord: Besan has met the man, an old friend of Elle's from Yulash, just twice now. He is NOT a big fan of Reln, whether it's the joviality, the perfectly cut beard and moustache, the strong connection he seems to have with Elle, and most annoyingly, his obvious interest in Elle, without seeming any regard for Besan and Elle's relationship. He'll tolerate him for now, his confidence in his and Elle's relationship very strong now. But it's ''still ''annoying. 'Background' '' Born in Waterdeep to a sailor and a serving girl, Besan was never close to his family. His father beat his mother until Besan was big enough to stop him, and then the man promptly left. His mother hated Besan for making his father leave despite the violence, a feeling shared to a certain extent by his brothers and sisters (except for the youngest sister). As a result, Besan spent little time at home, although life on the streets wasn’t much better. There was no money for school. He was always ostracized growing up precisely because of his size, usually regarded as a dunce or idiot simply because he was big and therefore had to be stupid. Until at some point that he grew so big that he could no longer be ignored. Various gangs lured him with promises of gold, drink and a bit of power, and Besan agreed readily. He was 12, and had, until that point, never realized his size could be helpful. With his size, strength and a bit of common sense, Besan moved through the ranks of several youth gangs, never quite being a leader, but often serving as lieutenant. But backstabbing was common in gang warfare, and usually Besan never saw it coming, twice nearly losing his life. He looked for something different and soon found it in the taverns and inns of Waterdeep. As a bouncer, he was respected, or at least feared, could legally get into fights, and didn’t have to worry about being betrayed by the staff. Plus, lots of booze and drunk women. It was a dream come true. This might have been the rest of Besan’s life if not for Laurana. The young daughter of a minor merchant family walked into the tavern he was working at one afternoon and kept coming back, no matter how much he made a fool of himself. For the first time in his life, someone wanted to be with him because of him, not because of his size or what he could do for them, or because they were drunk. It changed his outlook and priorities dramatically and gave him a sense that there might be more to life. But Laurana’s family was not happy with the situation. Her older brother, a short, bookish man with a sharp tongue, came to Besan and demanded he break off the relationship. Words were exchanged and the conversation grew heated. A fight ensued, and Besan ended up killing the man. Despite his violent background, Laurana’s brother was the first person Besan had ever killed. His last memory of Laurana is her sitting next to the grave of her brother. He left Waterdeep that day to wander and forget, never staying in any place long until he came to Mistriven Falls. ''Important Places The tavern is EVERYTHING to Besan. It is not just his place of work but a sanctuary as well. Here he has purpose and a place in life and is liked, respected and even feared by the customers and staff. The tavern is also sacred, neutral ground to Besan, and he works to keep it that way, greeting everyone (or trying to) who comes in, at some point, no matter who they are. So long as rules are obeyed, everyone is welcome. If Zhengyi wanted to come to the bar and have a good time, Besan would be extremely nervous but let him, as long as he didn’t cause trouble. If someone wanted to confront Zhengyi, that’s their prerogative, as long as they do it outside. This philosophy is also what makes him so angry about incidents at the tavern such as recent vampire attacks or demon summoning. The tavern is a place to meet, talk, relax, plan, flirt and carouse. Anything else destroys the “sanctity” of the place. OOC Information '' ''GMs are always free to draw things out of this background and history and extrapolate as they see fit. I’m never one to stand on anything written here as canon unless it fundamentally changes him or contradicts something that has already happened IG. '' Category:PC